Ultear Milkovich
Ultear Milkovich was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgotory and is Ur's first child. Appearance Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. In combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic crystal Lacrima. Derek also remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur. Personality Ultear is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. She regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She is rather calm and considerate. However, she does not like it when someone calls her "Ur", possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother, although later on Hades claims that because of Ur's death, Ultear has suffered. Ultear has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as to control children. Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Zeref as he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her. When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers. However, it is later revealed that Ultear is not truly evil, but rather, the victim of an unfortunate history. After thinking her mother abandoned her, she found herself under the tutelage of Hades, and through it learned the Magic Arc of Time. From it she was led to believe that once she reaches the Ultimate Magic World, she would be able to complete the Arc of Time, and with it, be able to go back in time to relive and change her past. This is the reason why she was able to commit all the atrocities she did: because she thought she would be able to undo them once she completes the Arc of Time, to go back and live the life she wanted; but once learning the truth about her mother from Derek, Ultear realizes her mistakes. She finally admits her wrongdoings marking the change in Ultear for the better. During the Tarturos Arc Ultear has become more laid back. She has also shown to have a more easygoing, but still somewhat twisted sense of humor, seen when she explained the workings of opening Second Origin to Kyle and his companions.. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Arc Of Time': A Lost Magic that allows Ultear to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition. She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element molding Mages, and that, in the Ultimate Magic World. Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones. Prior to the time-skip, the Arc of Time couldn't directly affect a person. **'Restore': Ultear uses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. **'Parallel Worlds': ltear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. **'Luminous Minutes': ltear throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. **'Flash Forward': Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them to home in on her enemy in a devastating assault. **'Inifinte Sphere': Ultear sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction. **'Second Origin Release': Ultear, after months of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost on Magic in sorcerers, though the process is extremely painful to most people **'Third Origin Release': This spell grants the user the Magic Power that, in the future, they have the potential to obtain, however, the casting process by which the recipient can gain this power takes some time to cast. *'Telepathy': Ultear has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others. *'Telekenisis': Ultear uses this primarily on her orb. She can send an object to a future of her choosing, thus being able to move it as she wishes. She can also stop it by stopping its very time. She mainly uses telekinesis to barrage her opponents with hits from her orb. *'Ice Make: Rosen Krone': Ultear creates giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind the opponent. Weapons *Orb: Ultear's weapon of choice is a teal orb that she rolls around on her person. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time Magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can easily be repaired. It is also a communicator, since she was shown using it both when she talked with Amy. Family *Ur Maza (Mother) *Unnamed Father (Abandoned) *Virgil Maza (Half-Brother) *Julian Maza (Half-Brother) Voice Actress Lydia Mackay. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Sisters Category:Former Villains Category:Leaders Category:Witchs Category:Sorcress Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Single Category:Daughters Category:Step-Daughters